The fish are crying in the water
by Osi-chan
Summary: Au début, c'était bien... Et puis peu à peu, la monotonie s'installe. RoxasxNaminé.
1. Chapitre 1: Rupture

Hey hey ! Voilà une fic que j'ai imaginée en écoutant "魚在水裡哭" ("The fish are cying in the water", trouvable sur youtube en copiant/collant le titre original), d'où le titre du one-shot. C'est du RoxasxNaminé, même si j'ai légèrement hésité à faire du Akuroku... Mais comme y a trop de shonen ai/yaoi par ici j'ai voulu varier un peu XD Bonne lecture donc. Vous avez qu'à considérer ça comme un cadeau de St Valentin (même si haha, on a vu mieux pour ça) vu que je le poste le 14 Février.

---

Les rayons du soleil les caressaient avec tendresse, à moitié masqués par le rideau de la chambre. Leur chaleur réveilla Roxas qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se réveiller correctement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira : une journée de plus à mentir à l'horizon…

Il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à la masse allongée à sa gauche. Le drap ne la couvrait pas entièrement et il pu observer le visage endormi de sa compagne, ses cheveux blonds qui couvraient sa joue, la galbe de ses seins… Roxas souriait tristement.

Il ne l'aimait plus, c'était un fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Il connaissait bien Naminé depuis le temps : elle avait toujours été avec lui, même quand ils n'étaient que de simples amis. Elle l'avait aidé à résoudre ses problèmes, soutenue dans les moments difficiles…

Et lui ? Lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste profité de sa gentillesse sans rien donner en retour, et il s'en voulait maintenant. Il avait été heureux de dépasser le stade de l'amitié, c'est sûr mais… Maintenant qu'il y repensait, un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Il aurait du refuser dès le début. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait accepté que parcequ'il pensait que ce serait une histoire courte, sans problème. Il s'était trompé : cela faisait 4 ans que cela durait à présent.

Au début, il s'en fichait totalement. Il était heureux avec elle, et elle semblait heureuse avec lui, pourquoi la larguer ? Ils allaient si bien ensemble… Enfin, c'est ce que leur disait leurs amis. Et puis au fil des années, une monotonie s'était installée dans leur vie de tous les jours, et cette monotonie pesait de plus en plus à Roxas.

Ils ne se parlaient plus tellement, évoquant vaguement leur travail respectif, faisant l'amour une fois par semaine et ce uniquement par « hygiène ». Roxas avait essayé d'arranger les choses : il offrait des fleurs à Naminé, préparait le repas… Toutes ces petites attentions qui les rendaient heureux. Autant au début elle le remerciait avec euphorie, mettait les fleurs dans un vase ou s'asseyait à table, autant maintenant elle ne lui disait plus qu'un « Merci » accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'ils fonçaient droit dans un mur mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire « je te quitte ». Non, c'aurait été trop cruel après tout ce qu'elle lui aurait donné…

Il porta ses mains à ses joues, essuyant le liquide qui coulait de ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait déjà pensé à ça tellement de fois en se limitant à de simples soupirs…C'est ce moment là que Naminé choisit pour se réveiller.

La première chose qu'elle vue fut Roxas en train de pleurer silencieusement. Elle le regarda, inquiète. Roxas quand à lui remarqua enfin qu'elle était éveillée et lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça… Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il pleurait devant elle, mais là il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir. Il s'en voulait trop cette fois.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Roxas se plia en deux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Un sanglot lui échappa, affolant un peu plus Naminé.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais le blond eu un mouvement de recul. Elle était totalement perdue.

« Roxas ? »

Et lui ne répondait toujours pas. Un silence tendu s'installa, brisé par les sanglots de Roxas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La jeune femme se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre sans faire trop de bruit.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de lait chaud au miel dans la main. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'en faire chaque fois que Roxas n'allait pas bien et s'approcha donc de ce dernier en lui tendant le breuvage.

« Bois ça. Ca te fera du bien Roxas… »

Le jeune homme continuait à sangloter en se cachant le visage. Naminé sentait ses yeux picoter à son tour : elle se sentait si inutile… Son aimé se sentait mal et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça…

« Roxa-

- Arrête. »

Roxas avait coupé Naminé plutôt brusquement. Naminé se bloqua soudainement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement.

« S'il-te-plaît, arrête. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça ne va pas… »

La blonde le regardait sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne lui avait rien dit récemment… Son boulot marchait bien, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés…

« Je ne comprends pas…

- J'en peux plus, Naminé.

- Que… Mais de quoi ?

- De nous. Je n'en peux plus. »

Naminé lâcha la tasse remplit de lait brûlant qui coula en partie sur sa jambe et son pied. Mais elle se foutait de sa douleur physique, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était ce trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Les larmes vinrent et elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler.

« H-hein ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue… Je… Je n'en peux plus…

- M-mais… Pourquoi ? On… On est ensemble depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- … Je ne t'aime plus. Je suis désolé. »

Naminé porta la main à sa bouche. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver ce coup là. Roxas, lui, avait calmé ses pleurs et se levait.

« Je… Je vais me dépêcher de trouver un appart, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps… »

Il se dépêcha d'aller à l'armoire, prenant une valise au hasard.

« Je m'en vais dès maintenant si tu veux, je-

- C'est bon. »

Ce fut au tour de Roxas d'être surpris.

« Hein ?

- C'est bon. Reste ici si tu veux… »

Naminé se baissa lentement pour attraper la tasse qui traînait à ses pieds. Elle était dos à Roxas et il pouvait la voir trembler comme une feuille morte ballottée par le vent.

« J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le jeune homme était muet de stupeur. Naminé lui fit alors face et le regarda tendrement même si des larmes continuaient de dévaler le relief de ses joues.

« Je… Je vais nettoyer ça… »

Elle lui sourit alors doucement. C'était un sourire que le blond n'avait jamais vu auparavant : plein de tristesse et pourtant si tendre, si doux… Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant ça. La jeune femme sortit alors précipitamment, traçant un chemin de lait. Après quelques instants de flottement, Roxas se retourna vers le placard et fourra rapidement des vêtements dans sa valise. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire, se promettant de revenir plus tard, lorsque Naminé travaillerait.

Il s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'il avait remplit sa valise, ouvrit la porte en grand, respira un grand coup et s'élança. Il marqua un léger arrêt face à la porte de la salle de bain qui, légèrement entrouverte, lui permettait de voir son ex à présent soigner sa jambe brûlée en pleurant silencieusement. Le blond ne la regarda pas plus longtemps et s'en alla, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

---

Maintenant que je relis ça, je me demande si ça mériterait pas une vraie histoire plutôt qu'un simple one... A réfléchir.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une étreinte bienvenue

Le voici le voilà, le deuxième chapitre de "The fish are crying in the water". J'espère pouvoir (enfin) faire une fic digne de ce nom qui ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu~ Bref. Bonne lecture. Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter une chanson de Rurutia, "Mizugeshiki hoshi moyo (ballad version)".

------------------------------------------

Roxas marchait, sa valise à la main. Il avait toujours cru que, comme dans toutes bonnes comédies américaines, il pleuvait des cordes lors de ruptures mais aujourd'hui, la météo avait décidé de se foutre de sa gueule et un soleil éclatant illuminait la Cité du Crépuscule.

Le jeune homme marcha un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse l'héberger quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un nouvel appartement. La liste des potentiels âmes charitables défila dans sa tête et il examina les noms les uns après les autres, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il lui vint enfin une personne en tête, qui n'hésiterait pas à l'héberger. Avant, ç'aurait été Naminé, mais dans le cas présent… Un sourire morne traversa son visage. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense, ou tout du moins pas pour le moment.

Il tourna alors le dos au soleil de midi et se dirigea vers le métro, espérant que son vieil ami serait chez lui.

*

« Où est-ce que tu mets tes mains, toi ?!

- Tu ne vas pas faire ton prude tout à coup !

- Non, mais quelqu'un sonne à la porte et j'aimerais voir qui c'est…

- Oh, allez !

- Non, vraiment, pas maintenant Larxy… Et puis lâche moi un peu, le temps que j'aille ouvrir !

- Pff, rabat joie… »

Roxas sonnait à la porte de son meilleur ami depuis deux bonnes minutes. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son meilleur ami serait là car il ne se sentait pas la force de chercher un autre endroit pour dormir. Il appuya sur la sonnette un long moment puis baissa son doigt en soupirant. Il allait tourner les talons quand il entendit le bruit d'un verrou que l'on ouvre et le grincement familier de la porte de l'appartement 302.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellé observa l'homme sur le pas de la porte ; dieu soit loué, c'était Axel. Un rire nerveux pris le blondinet.

« Ah, hm… Salut ! Je… Je passais par là et…

- Avec une valise ? »

Le sourcil droit du roux se souleva en signe d'étonnement, et Roxas regarda sa main droite. Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait sa valise à la main.

« Ah lala… Allez, entre, c'est toujours plus agréable de discuter à l'intérieur. »

Axel entra alors à l'intérieur de l'appartement, suivit de Roxas. Rien n'avait changé ici depuis sa dernière visite : les murs étaient toujours d'une couleur orangé et chaleureuse, les affaires était toujours en bazar. Le blond se sentait bien ici, et inspira une grande bouffé d'air. Discuter avec son meilleur ami lui ferait du bien, sans aucun doute.

Il fit alors son chemin dans l'appartement après avoir laissé sa veste et sa valise dans l'entrée et rejoint Axel dans la cuisine.

« Ooooh, mais c'est-y pas Roxas ! Salut le blondinet ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

- Oh, bonjour Larxène… Comment ça va ?

- Bien bien ! Allez, installe toi !

- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas ouvrir la porte… » soupira Axel.

Larxène rie doucement et engagea alors la conversation avec le blondinet qui les avait rejoint. Ce dernier souriait doucement, répondant distraitement aux questions posées. Il repensait à la rencontre entre Larxène et Axel : ils étaient dans la même classe, au lycée. Ils ne se parlaient pas tellement et un jour ils étaient allés ensemble en ville, puis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième… Ils étaient ensemble depuis ce moment là, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas et ils avaient souvent frôlés la rupture, mais au final ils étaient encore tout les deux.

Roxas souria amèrement : où en était-il, lui… ? Une main passa alors devant son visage, le faisant sursauter.

« Hey ho, la Terre appelle la lune ! Tu planes ou quoi ?

- Ah, euh, désolé… Tu disais ?

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable… Le déjeuner est servi, crétin. »

Axel posa alors une assiette face au blond dont le ventre réagit plutôt bruyamment à la vue des victuailles. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin… Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, et puis vint l'après-midi et le départ de Larxène qui avait rendez-vous en ville. Après un dernier baiser au rouquin, elle ferma la porte et laissa les deux mâles en tête à tête. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, mettant la télé en bruit de fond puis un silence s'installa. Au bout d'un long moment Axel, qui était d'un naturel impatient, dit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu-

- Naminé et moi on a rompu. »

Un instant de flottement, puis une réaction plutôt virulente se fit entendre.

« Q-q, quoi ?? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, comment ça vous avez rompus ?!

- C'est moi qui l'ai larguée.

- … Oh. »

Axel se cala alors au fond du canapé et écouta le récit de Roxas. Il lui dit tout dans les moindres détails : son malaise au réveil, ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, la tasse de lait chaud qui avait brûlée Naminé… Et puis sa valise, les larmes de son, à présent, ex, son départ. A la fin de l'histoire, il renifla longuement.

« Et voilà… Au final j'ai échoué chez toi…

- Eh ben, ça en fait des histoires… »

Axel soupira, se grattant la nuque.

« Tu es quand même le roi des abrutis parfois…

- …

- M'enfin, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'aime bien. Je pourrais te dépanner pendant un certain temps, mais n'en profite pas pour t'installer durablement hein ? »

Roxas, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers son ami qui souriait doucement. Ce dernier ouvrit alors grand les bras, et le blond n'hésite pas une seconde pour se glisser dans cette étreinte amicale, tandis que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues.


End file.
